


Your Life is a Book

by LOTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, not sure if this counts but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW





	

Your life is a book  
Maybe it’s a tragedy, where every word is a cry  
And it would bring tears to the eyes of anyone who read it  
If you could share

Or it might still be short  
A paragraph about yourself, an introduction of sorts  
Because it's middle and end are still a mystery  
Even to you

But your book does not sit alone on the shelf  
Every life that has ever been and will ever be written  
Is connected to yours in the simple fact  
That they are stories written for no audience  
But the people who lived them

And these books share their characters  
You're one of them  
In some books you are merely a footnote  
Barely a piece of the background

But in others you take the most important role  
You are the one who steers another toward the right path  
Some books don't truely start until you are introduced  
And out there is a story whose writer takes a page  
To describe exactly how your eyes sparkle


End file.
